The hunting of Konohagakure
by Arithena
Summary: Sasuke moved back into his old house,under demands of a caring uncle, after the murder of his brother. As soon as he plans the trip stranges thing been happening and Sasuke believes his brother's ghost has been the cause.
1. Chapter 1

Dammit! This story was written before but like a genius, I decided to delete not one, not two, but four chapters in this story and save them to documents to work on them! Like an idiot I forgot and within 90days they were deleted. Now I forgot what happen. I'm pretty sure people are pissed and ugh...I have to rewrite this story again!

Enjoy the reedit one while it last...

Itachi Uchiha

June 9, 1988-August 17, 2001

Beloved son and brother

Sasuke reread the headstone over and over again.

Sasuke no longer has tears to shed; they all have been wasted in his brothers' funeral, since they moved his body to America. He was only seven when he lost him. Now at age eighteen he stills puts fresh flowers on his brother grave.

Why did his parents have to hurt him so badly? Why nobody loved Itachi, he was to kind hearted to deserve the treatment the world has given him.

"Hi, brother it's been a while since I talk to you... Please forgive me but uncle Madara has been riding my ass about college." Sasuke moved the dead leaves from his brother headstone before he continues.

"Itachi, I'm going back to the old house in a week, I know it's been years since I lived there but uncle believes I will truly move on if I come there one last time for one night." Sasuke whispers...I hope you in heaven big bro. Sasuke ran his fingers through his brother name.

-Line break-

Sasuke is on his way to the Richmond international airport.

He has just graduated from the Virginia Commonwealth University with his Medical degree, now he is on his way back to Japan to keep his promise to his uncle about staying at the old house. In reality Sasuke is nervous about staying there.

Sasuke boarded the plane and sat in his seat next to the window. Before falling asleep Sasuke felt two fragile arms wrap around his chest so tight it nearly broke him in two.

"...where'd you go...it's felt like it's been forever." Said a deep but gentle voice.

Sasuke panic and turned around to see a little girl around him. "You're not my daddy!" she screamed and ran away. Sasuke stared for a moment trying to recall what just happen.

He swears he heard a man's voice not a child's. Sasuke look once more to see if anyone was near him. Sasuke sat down and relaxed a little before closing his eyes.

Hours later the entire plane was dark everyone was a sleep. "Sasuke...I want to play." The young boy twisted his face...maybe it's my mind playing tricks on me..." Sasuke, I want to play." Sasuke decided that his brain was doing some psychosis on him, probably nervous about the trip. "Sasuke, why are you not playing with me?" The voices said but now sadden.

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard something dripping on the floor. He turned his head around and saw his brother. In the same condition he last saw him. His long hair hanging of his shoulders, blood everywhere on his body, a huge gash on his forehead and still wearing his old clothes.

Sasuke was lost in words. Itachi smiled and opening his mouth. A fountain of blood rush from his mouth as he let out his death scream.

Sasuke covered his ears and screamed as well.

"Sir! Sir!" Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see a red head woman shaking him. It was just a dream. Everyone on board look at the teen. Sasuke ran to the nearest bathroom to throw up.

-.-.-.-.-.-

That was the worst flight Sasuke has ever experienced. He was so glad his was finally on earth; he kissed the ground.

Inside the airport in Japan. Sasuke had found his uncle and hugged him. "Sasuke! Long time no see! How was Virginia?" Madara asked as he pets his nephew head. "Okay I guess crowed in some areas...a lot of fucking trees" Sasuke said as he look behind Madara.

"Izuna?" Sasuke called out.

Izuna is Madara younger brother, their mother died of complications after birth and Izuna has some disabilities himself, none too severe that would make it noticiable.

Another thing is the boy is blind in one eye and half deaf. Madara had so many opportunities to put his brother in a special home but he could never part from him. "Sasuke-kun!" The boy gave him the hug of death. Nearly squeezing him to death.

"Miss...You...Sasu-kun!" the boy manages to from his excitement .

Madara looked at Sasuke seriously before saying anything. "Sasuke, why don't stay for a few days before returning to that place." Madara said.

"Let's get to the hotel."

They were staying at a five star suite in the Hilton motel. Sasuke had his own bed while Izuna and Madara shared one. Sasuke and Madara were looking through old photos of Itachi while Izuna watch TV reruns.

Madara came across a picture of Itachi as an infant. He frowns at the picture.

The newborn was covered with faint bruises and scars. Sasuke turned his face from it.

"If I knew that they were hurting your brother like this, Itachi would of been alive today." Sasuke looked at his uncle with hurt in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault...Itachi hid this away from everyone, even me. He was dying in the inside. Mother and Father hurt him too much." Madara looked down, he was still sad he lost his beloved nephew. "Besides, you need to protect the him from his father." Sasuke weakly smiled.

"Yeah...Izuna...he a very special case, but I love him dearly. You know even though he your uncle, he looks up to you like an older brother." Madara smiled at Sasuke and Sasuke smiled back. He look through other images of his brother, still he came across a photo he never seen before. Sasuke mouth dropped and he slammed to picture down. Madara looked at Sasuke in confusion as he looked at the photo.

"Oh dear god... This was supposed to be in the evidence room." Madara said as he quickly shoved the photo inside a envelope. Sasuke shudder at the filthy picture.

"I didn't know they did that too!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke I didn't want you to know. Your brother has been through to much for his younger brother to know that he was..."

"He was what? FUCKED! By my father!" Sasuke interrupted.

Izuna shouted the words Sasuke said innocently.

Madara looked at his brother as he repeated the word over and over again. "*sigh* way to go Sasuke you mange to teach my brother a new word"


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke continue to glare at his uncle after Madara lecture his disable brother about the many bad words he shouldn't say or repeat, since they cause many hurt feelings.

Sasuke was sick to his stomach. That his father would hurt the child he had created in such a savage manner. Not only the beatens but the raping too? And where the hell was his mother when this happen.

Madara tucked his younger brother in bed and sighed. "Sasuke... I know it must hurt." he paused before continuing.

"But think about it from Itachi's view, this was a very difficult thing to discuss to anyone about. Itachi was not only embarrassed but he was so scared and lonely. Your parents loved you Sasuke but they never love Itachi, not once. They would never gave a damn if the poor boy was even killed, not once they had shown any signs of sympathy...not once... " Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. How horrible...Itachi must of been jealous of him, so many years of only wanting the same love and protection he had, so many years of waiting.

"They thought your brother was the devil's son and they believed that they were trying to execute the demon in him by doing these horrific things." Madara said. His back was facing Sasuke... Sasuke felt that his uncle was hiding something away from him. The tone in his voice wasnt fitting with what he is saying, it's like he cares but at the same time he sounds so (fake).

"So what you're pretty much saying is that they thought he was a demon."

"...yeah... Your parents were and still very unstable, sick in the head to began with...just sick in the head" It almost sound sarcastic.

Sasuke couldn't talk anymore. it hurt to much to listen to his uncle any longer about his brother. None of this made sense. Sasuke shoved all the photos and documents back into the enveloped. He stood up and walked into the bathroom to take his shower, the hot water might calm his nerves and give him a second to recollect himself; that and he needed a shower anyways.

After Sasuke slam the door Izuna woke up. "Nii-san, Sasuke-kun sad?" Izuna whimpered under the covers. Madara didnt reply back to his brother, he was picking and tearing at his fingernails, a habit he always does when he is lost in thoughts. Izuna pulls the entire comforter over his head as you would see a four year child do if frighten.

"Nii-san why is he sad?" he quietly repeated getting his brother attention. Madara looked over towards his younger brother, he just noticed he was still awake. "What are you doing up?" he said turning his attention back to his thumb nail.

"I don't wanna sleep, bad dreams...don't be mad..." Izuna whimper. He slowly peeped his head out of the comforter to see a gentle look in his brother. "Yeah... Our job is to make him happy." he said with a small gentle smile. "Yeah..." Izuna screamed loud enough that the other people in the hotel can hear. Madara just smiled at his little brother. 'Heh, such a kid...'

Sasuke stared at the water going down the drain in the shower, he was in deep thought with himself as the water poor down his spiky black hair. He wasn't thinking too much but was spacing out trying to distract the awful thoughts and memories. Back in America, countless times he woke up from his bed drenched in sweat from visualizing the disembodied screams and a pool of blood, dark red blood; and the different piles of internal organs spew from a boy that was his sibling, his head was still pleading for mercy...for someone to stop, for someone to save him.

Unfortunately, help came to late...It was only a mere dream thou it is reality.

As Sasuke grab the hotel shampoo bottle since he hasn't wash his hair since to flight. Just as he pop the cap off the travel size bottle, he heard a whimper coming from outside the glass shower door. Maybe It was Izuna.

"Izuna? Is that you?" Sasuke asked.

He was positive he locked the door before entering the bath, so no one suppose to be in the room but himself. There was no answer. Just another whimper, almost the form of a sob. Sasuke grab his towel and wrapped it around his waist. As he open door Sasuke had a terrible realization. He was no longer inside the hotel. He was in Itachi's old bedroom. Sasuke looked around to see small child around the age of three. He had his hands covering his small face. The boys hair was uneven and messy, as if someone has been pulling and ripping on it. "BOY!" both Sasuke and the small child jumped up to the booming voice. That's when the boy notice Sasuke staring at him.

The child want to say something but another voice screamed out his name. This time it was a female's voice.

"You stupid child! Can't you hear!?" Sasuke's Mother bursted to the room and grab the boy by the arm. "You evil child! Itachi you are a wicked child!" she screamed in his ear. More tears rushed down Itachi face. That when Sasuke noticed Itachi had a terrible black left eye.

"You filthy child!" She continue to pull on Itachi's wrist with too much force for someone his age to handle. "Mommy you are hurting me!" Itachi squeal as he try to pull from his mother. Mikoto looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language. "You ugly piece of shit, I am not your mommy!" That hurt Itachi, like a sword going through his heart. His mother didn't want him...nobody wants him he is too gross to be loved.

She forced the toddler towards the door when he bumped into his father otherwise known as Master. He was holding a gag in his hand. "Shut him up! He oughta get his throat slash for calling me his mother!" Mikoto shudders at the thought. Being the mother of something so discussing, if she knew she was having Itachi as a son she would of been through the abortion clinic long ago. "Is it bothering you? Don't worry I'll punish it."

Fugaku smiled down at the three year old as he tries to back away but Mikoto pick up the child and pushed him to his father. The last thing Sasuke saw was terrifield black eyes that looked in the older males eyes. The door closed and Sasuke was in absolute shock. 'Im in Itachi's child hood' Sasuke thought to himself. "AHHHHHH! IT HURTS! PLEASE! IT HURTS!" Sasuke quickly ran towards the door and busted it open. When he went throughout the door there was a blinding white light, Sasuke thought that he was going towards the light of heaven but it soon faded and he was able to see what was in front of him. He was again in the hotel room, but there was no beds, tv nor tables...nothing. Except a long haired man holding a gun to his head smiling at Sasuke.

It was Itachi but older...

"I want to play a game." Itachi said softly. Sasuke slowly approached his brother.

"What game big brother?"

Itachi lightly giggles to himself when he saw the confused look on his face.

"Russian roulette"

Itachi pulled the trigger and a bullet went though his head, his brains spatter on the wall staining it with a darkish red color with pink flesh color chunk running down it. What was odd is that the pink brain chunks inched their way back inside Itachi's open head wound. It patches itself together as his brother slowly lifted off the ground and smiles at him again. Itachi was reanimated but his face melted off his skull. Sasuke watched in horror as it slaps on the ground and turn to maggots.

"That was fun wasnt it?" Itachi asked. It was hard to tell what emotion he has because it was nothing but a talking skull. Sasuke screamed and tears ran through his face.

'monster...MONSTER!'

"Sasuke! Open the door or I'm busting in!" Madara didn't even bother to wait for a response he just bust in.

Minutes later the door was knocked down. Sasuke was back in the hotel bathroom holding himself, the shower was still running on his head. Madara looked at his nephew.

"Itachi...Itachi, your face..." Sasuke mumble to himself. He was clutching on the bath towel as if it was a security blanket. Madara picked up his nephew and carried him out the tub and laid him on the bed. Madara helped Sasuke into his boxers, places him in the bed and pull the cover over Sasuke's bare chest. His breathing was short and shallow, he was going through the state of shock.

Izuna slides off the bed and walked towards Sasuke bed. Madara watched Izuna climb under the covers with Sasuke and gently pet his black spiky hair. Izuna remember memories of his own mother comforting him in such ways. Izuna loves his mother but his father was a different case, It reminded him of the treatment that his Father gave him when he was still alive. Always calling him slow, retarded or an animal and often beaten him for making mistakes that was out of his control, Izuna snuggled up and kiss his cheek before he fell asleep.

Madara usually have a difficult time understanding Izuna's ways of doing things but he understand his brother was trying give Sasuke comfort that he needed. Madara though he has his regrets on asking Sasuke to come back to Japan, he knew it was better for everyone. The teen is already falling apart since he arrived, but this is more about closure than helping him get rid of these nightmares he been having. Madara look at the two boys before turning out the lights and retiring to bed, this was going to be the hardest week of his life.

(((((Day One

My psychologist has told me to write down the things I'm the most afraid of doing my arrival in japan. Honestly I think it's a bunch of bullshit that I have to write in a goddamn traveling journal. I'm probably gonna erase that last since before submitting in this. The things I'm afraid of the most...

Sasuke put his pencil down and thought for a while

Sasuke was about to write another thing when he remember.

...I want to play a game Sasuke

what game big brother?

russian roulette...

That event played in his mind over and over again. But he told himself it was a dream but, he never really believe that. Things are getting out of control but how is Sasuke able to set them right again.

I dreamt my nii-san was in the hotel room with me, he shot himself in front of me after requesting to play 'russian roulette'. Why would he want to play that game? And why I dream him killing himself...Itachi was never murder by fire power. So why I dreamed that?))))

He closed his journal and lean back on his chair. It's about 11:00 am and he still tired. Bad dreams...bad memories. Madara walked back inside the hotel room carrying his younger brother on his back with one arm and breakfast in the other. "Sasuke-kun!" Izuna yelled out. Madara still held a sad but more tired look on his face, as if he been up all night long.

Sasuke noticed something is wrong.

"Madara, whats wrong with you? You been quiet."

Madara looked up at Sasuke who was holding on to his food. Madara looked at Sasuke. "There something in that house. Something not human." Madara thought to himself.

-Two months before Sasuke's arrival-

Madara car drove up to the Uchiha Mansion. The house was still in it original position outside but god knows what condition it's in inside. That was his reason for coming by. To set up things and clean the house. Madara got out the car and stared at the house for a while. In one of the window on the upper floor there was a small figure staring him down from behind the curtains. Madara looked up and the curtains were closed again. He shook his head and proceed into the house.

The house still was gorgeous inside, a little dust but still gorgeous. He set his cleaning supplies down and decided take a look around the house. There was an awful smell coming from upstairs . The scent was followed all the way to the study. The same room where his oldest nephew body has been found, well body pieces has been founded, that memory of when he found him still made him want to throw up. Though the severed body parts are long gone, blood stains were still very visible.

Madara remind himself to cover it with a rug later or just lock the room all together. Madara proceed into the other bedrooms to check if there were any leaks or ceiling damage done to the house. Out of the conner of his eyes he caught the same figure he saw earlier wisk passed him to the other room. Madara turned arounded and saw nothing there. But he wasnt convinced it was just nothing. "Who's there?" no reply.

"Who is there, this is private property!" he said with a stern voice. Then all of the sudden the room doors down the hallway all slammed shut. And one bedroom door remained open, Itachi's bedroom at the end of the hallway. Madara was scared but not terrified...yet. He walked to the bedroom. It was in it's original state except for the words written in the condensation on the window.

'Not Alone"

There were other words in the window but the were uncompleted. Madara thought it was some prank and left the room, closing the door. Right after Madara left, there were noise of a struggle on the ceiling. Itachi's pale ghost was being held down and silence by a pair of black burned arms above the ceiling. The two ghostly figures disappeared.

Just as soon Madara returned to the first floor a strong gush of wind blew in. "GET OUT" a very deep and dark voice said. "Who the fuck is there!" Madara shouted. But suddenly he was hit in the face by an invisible force and through across the room. "HE'S MINE!" Madara was beginning to get scared a flee the evil force. He jumped in his black Mercedes Benz and toke off at top speed. Itachi's ghost looked out from the curtains again with a sad tear face. "Come back..." and then he faded.

-back in the present-

"Madara, is...do you believe in the paranormal?" Sasuke asked focusing his attention to his journal, just mindlessly doodle in the pages.

" You know I don't believe in that ghost shit!"

"Yes I know but..."

"There is no such thing! Leave it!"

Madara didn't bother to argue with Sasuke, only because he was distracted with what Izuna was doing. He was on the phone, neither adult was paying attention to hear the phone ring. Sasuke stared at Izuna with widen eyes. "Izuna who are you...?" before he had a chance to finish Sasuke hushed him and continue to listen to Izuna's conversation.

"I been very good!"

...

"Uh-huh"

...

"Uh-huh"

...

"birthday coming! I'm going to be a big boy!"

...

"Yeah, Sasuke is happy! He taller now!"

...

"bye-bye, Tachi-San!"

He didn't hang up the phone but lefted it hanging off the hook as he returned to the tv, not noticing the two others. Sasuke walked to the phone and put it up to his ear. There was nothing but a dead dial tone.

Madara didn't say anything. He walked towards the phone and hung it up. "I think we should hit the road. It will be another few hours drive before we hit the county-line."

"Okay, I get things packed up..." Sasuke and the other men began to collect their clothing and baggage. Just as Sasuke was about to grab his journal he paused when he heard a knock on the hotel room door. Everyone was frozen, staring at one direction. No one was really expecting a visitor, especially at this time.

With all the weird shit that has been happening lately the only thing Sasuke could only think of is to Keep quiet, keep quiet are the words going through his head. Izuna began to whimper a little, scared of unknown strangers.

The door began knocking again. "Madara! Open this damn door!" The man broke through the door and stumbled into the room. When his eyes meet with Sasuke's they seem to recognize each other.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"S-Shisui...?"

Shisui stared at Sasuke before turning his attention towards Madara.

"Madara conference now!"

Madara walked out of the room with Shisui, as soon they were at distance Madara began to shout.

"Shisui! What the fuck is it!"

"We can't go through with the plan it's to dangerous..."

"Shisui don't tell me you're backing against this now! You not a fucking coward are you?"

"Madara you know damn well I'm not, but I don't think the little brat can last a day in there."

"Isn't that the point..."

"No you are not getting it, there is some other worldly shit I don't want to mess with in there."

"Are you still on drugs?" Madara asked, he didn't believe or care about anything the man saids. He just want him to do his job.

Shisui got closer to the man.

"Did you see any...ghost..."

"Shisui there no damn such things as ghost, your job is to set the traps do as I told and paid you to do!"

Madara begin to walk down the hall. "Things are set up, right?"

"Huh, yeah a couple of cheap floor wooding, poison insects, falling beams you name it."

"Good..."

"Don't you think killing is a little extreme to get his inheritance?" Shisui asked keeping up with him.

"Who the fuck cares! All we have to do is let the little bitch believe that the house is haunted, send him home and wait till he scares himself to death. Simple."

"What about your brother?"

"I don't need him, after I get money I'm sending that retard to a hospital, there no need for his disability check."

"What about Itachi?"

Madara pause right at his room door.

"Fuck Itachi."

Just as soon as he said that the lights began to flicker violently. After a few seconds it returned back to normal. Shisui looked at Madara scared.

"Coincidence "

Shisui just nodded as Madara went back into his hotel room to pack. He looked down and noticed an axe lying on the floor. He picked it up and noticed dried blood on the blade.

In shook he dropped it then strange noises came from across the hall way. It sounded like a child footsteps running down the hall.

"Who's there!" He yelled only to get no response.

Shisui thought he was hearing things and he continues to walk down the hall, towards the elevator. He pushes the down button and wait for the doors to open.

.5.

.6.

.7.

While he was waiting Shisui took out his phone and called his girlfriend that he was on his way home. He was too distracted to a ghostly figure on the reflection of the golden metal doors before it opens.

As he step inside he dial and pressed his expensive iPhone against his ear and waited for her girlfriend to answer as he got inside the elevator.

'Uhhuh, I be home by 7...yeah...'

The elevator stopped between 6 and 7.

'I have to call you back...'

Just as he stuffed his phone in his black leather jacket he heard a voice that he recognizes.

"...not six not seven, not hell and not heaven..."

He quickly pushed the emergency button and nothing worked. Just when Shisui began to panic the ceiling and walls began to ooze blood.

Underneath his feet was a pool of blood increasing til it covered his head, while submerge in blood Itachi disembodied head floated across the elevator just hitting against each and every one of the four corners eventually colliding against Shisui. Shisui began to black out and the elevator doors opens.

He stumbles out and almost had a psychotic episode when he discover the elevator was empty no trace of blood any where. He freaks out and runs out the lobby ignoring the odd stares and whispers as he collapses into the streets. He hailed for a taxi and jump in.

Before the he told the driver where to go the same ghostly figure was next to him.

"Itachi?"

The ghost let out a deathly hollow and flies flew from his mouth. Shisui ran out the seat.

People looked at him in confusion as he ran like a mad man.

Few try to help him but every face he looked in was the face of the same boy. In panic he walk in the middle of the road. A bus speeding hits Shisui instantly killing him.

While onlookers gasp in horror a black shadow view the scene from the sidelines.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke, Madara and Izuna had just finished packing up to leave and take the two hour driving to Konoha. They were in the lobby. Madara was checking out. Sasuke and Izuna was watching the 11o clock news. They weren't paying attention much until a breaking story about a man hit by a bus not far from their location.

They released the picture of the victim. It was Shisui! Sasuke didn't understand he just saw his cousin awhile ago. He was supposedly running the street, and got killed instantly. They were assuming he was under ther influence of drugs and alcohol until proved.

"Madara!"

"What!" he answered from across the lobby.

"Look..."

Madara walked towards his nephew and brother to see what he talking about.

Madara stared at the television for awhile before turning his attention to Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

(Flashback)

"Why are you always sad?" Young Sasuke asked his brother. Itachi is now eight years old and already starting has the face of a thirty year old.

"Because nobody loves me, nobody wants to love me..." He whispered.

Sasuke pouted and lower his head.

"I love you..." he softly said.

Itachi looked at him with a shocked face, he then smiled the biggest smile in his life.

"I love you too!" He screamed. He jumped on his brother to give him his famous bear hugs.

They sat there in the backyard patio for a good ten minutes before Itachi said something that toke Sasuke out of surprise.

"Let's runaway."

"Why...?"

"I hate it here; I hate both mommy and daddy. Especially mommy."

Sasuke didn't understand his brother's feelings he was still blind to the abuse that was going on between his parents and brother; or he thought it was normal.

"Can he play a game instead?" Sasuke suggested not really wanting to runaway from home. Itachi nodded though he disagrees with not running away.

"What game you want to play?"

"Let's play a game that doesn't exist!"

"A made up game?"

"Yes!"

Itachi thought for awhile till he got an idea.

"Let's play 'lost'"

Sasuke raised his eye brow. "Lost?"

"Yes..."

"How do you play?"

"It's like role-play: I be the mom, you be the baby. I chase you around and look for you. You runaway and hide from me till you reach home base."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Let's start"

Itachi and Sasuke got up and Itachi begun to chase Sasuke around, while his brother runs around the yard avoiding Itachi. Sasuke was having fun till his brother started throwing things at him and saying mean things to him.

"I hate you! I hate your ugly fucking face! Why won't you die!"

Sasuke was getting terrified by his older brother he never said those types of words to him before. He didn't like the game.

"Mommy! Help!" Sasuke screamed in panic.

Itachi turn his head around as he suddenly felt his collar of his neck be pulled by his father.

"You little shit! What are you doing to MY son?" His eyes were furious and his hand is clenched into a fist. He dragged Itachi to the basement. The place where he corrects him if he's been naughty. "Daddy please I was just playing a game, I'll be good!" Just as soon as Itachi spoken those words Fugaku punched him in the mouth. Itachi lost three of his teeth that day.

(End flashback)

Sasuke stared out the window of the car. They were pasting the countryside. Madara was texting and driving, Izuna was fast asleep holding a light blue blanket.

Sasuke recalled many of his brothers childhood, and he has not understand why he has been seeing his brother in his dreams but it's effecting his state of mind. They passed a signed that read: Konohagukure city limits, in Japanese.

They are getting close to home.

Its midnight and raining bad.

Sasuke loved rainy days, it's relaxed his mind. Listening to the pitter-patter of the rain just all together relaxing. Sasuke was watching the droplet on the window roll down while it glows within each passing streetlight. So badly Sasuke wanted to sleep, so badly he wants to be back at the states. Everything bad keep manifesting into terrible nightmares or weird freakish visions. To past time on the long road trip Sasuke took out his journal and start to write.

((((Day 2

What is this feeling I'm feeling…

I feel so cold and lonely; I'm sitting in the car with Madara and Izuna. We are driving through the countryside with konoha city limits and the closer I get to…home… the more terrified and the more I regret leaving…

One day…all I need is one day if I want to make it through therapy and understand my dreams and visions better…

But something bad is going to happen I just know it…))))

Sasuke closed his notebook and put it in the glove department. He stared at Madara.

Madara turned his head.

"What?"

"Uncle? How much longer?" Sasuke said while staring at his uncle with his famous puppy dog stare.

"Umm…another hour… we heading to my place in Kyoto, it's a small town between the pastings. I'm going to drop Izuna off at friends' house get you a good night sleep and first thing in the afternoon take you home…sounds nice?"

"No…"

"NO..."

Sasuke jumped a bit when his uncle raised his voice. He stared at his uncle as if he was a different man.

Madara realizes what he has done wrong a took a breath to calm himself down. He took a glance at the mirror to see Izuna is still sleeping.

"I'm sorry Sasuke; I guess it's been a long day for both of us."

"Uncle…I'm sorry about Shisui… truly I am. He was…Itachi best friend…I…" Sasuke began to stutter thinking about Shisui untimely death.

Madara toke a quick glance at Sasuke before face his attention on the road.

"Shisui and Itachi were never friends Sasuke…"

"What yes they were…they always hang out if father and mother weren't to busy beating the shit out of him!"

"Language Sasuke…Itachi never had a friend in his entire life, everyone avoids him, teased him and laughs at him…"

"Why?"

"Simple reason, he was weird…a product of domestic rape and abuse. He was raised in a broken home to parents that will love their youngest more than the child they first had. Itachi was jealous of you, when your parent founded out they…"

"…put a bullet in his head and gave him forty whacks with an axe…" Sasuke lowered his head.

"Correct"

"For murder they both should have died!"

"Looky here someone all of the sudden wants to kill, ironic you want to be a doctor."

Sasuke frown at Madara. But Madara only chuckled.

"They were going to give them the same sentencing at trail, but they couldn't find the murder weapon anywhere and some of the body pieces have not been founded yet. Of course since your dad was chief of police they gave him a couple years and place your mother in a nut home."

"Did you just said 'pieces' are still in the house'" Sasuke asked in disgust.

"Sasuke you okay?"

"Stop the car!"

Madara pulled over and allowed Sasuke to run outside in the rain to puke.

"Nii-san, We're here?" Izuna said while rubbing his tried eyes…

Madara didn't bother to face his brother.

"Shut the hell up and go to sleep you shithead!"

Lucky for Izuna he didn't caught that part. He fell asleep before that.


	4. Chapter 4

...12:53 am...

Madara had enough, he jump out of the car and ran to his nephew.

"This is ridiculous! Sasuke get your ass in the car, NOW! Grow a pair and let's go!"

Madara lifted Sasuke from around the waist and pushed him in the back seat with his younger brother. Izuna woke up when he felt Sasuke's body fall on him and he began to cry.

"Izuna! Shut up YOU ANIMAL!" Madara scolded. He got back in the car and began to drive off at full speed.

"Madara what the hell is wrong with you! He just scared!" Sasuke yelled from the back. Madara gotten quiet; he realizes he lost his temper again.

"Izuna?" Madara said as he looked at his brother from the mirror.

"Stop crying please, Izuna...forgive me. Your brother is very tired today; too much is on his mind.

Izuna whimpered as he pulled his blanket near his face. "Please...Nii-San don't call me mean names...I'm sorry I made you mad...I..."

"Izuna what did I just say?"

Izuna began to tear up. Madara was getting tried of his brother's useless tears; he got an idea when they about to approach a rest stop.

"Izuna do you gave to go to the bathroom?"

Izuna slowly shook his head yes. Madara pulled off the road and got out of his seat to help his brother out.

"Sasuke this will only take a minute." Sasuke nodded and turned his head. He was staring at something but Madara didn't have time to care.

He held Izuna hand as they quickly ran into the buildings bathroom, after Madara checked that nobody was in the bathroom he locked the doors.

"...I'm...sorry...please don't hurt me..."

Madara removed his belt and held it in front of Izuna's face. "You know what I told you about crying right?"

Izuna got scared and ran to a corner. He starts to cry and scream. The walls were thick so no one can hear his begs for help. Madara grab a handful of his little brother's hair and yanked him to center of the room. He start to whip him with the belt as Izuna try to cover him from the blows.

"You're fifthteen years old and you still cry like a bitch And you fucking sounded like a retard when you speak!"

Madara kicked his brother in the stomach and spat at him. Izuna continue to cry and scream as if he was a small child.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RUINING MY PLAN, LIKE YOU RUIN EVEYTHING ELSE IN MY LIFE!"

Madara struck him a couple of more times before grabbing the collar of his brothers neck. He pulled him towards one of the bathroom stalls.

"Are you going to be a good boy?" Madara whispered in his brother's ear.

"I...want...mommy..."

Madara was furious. He shoved Izuna's head in the toilet water. The more Izuna struggle the longer Madara kept his head under. When Izuna stopped thrashing around he pulled his head up. Izuna started coughing and Madara nearly laugh, his baby brother was pathetic in his eyes.

"You killed her remember...she died so she can have an animal..."

Izuna was no longer screaming but he was still in tears. Madara stared at his brother. He gave his little brother a hug and a small kiss on his right cheek. He taken out his pocket napkin and wipe down his brothers face.

"Madara is very sorry he hurt you...forgive me...but you make me so mad and angry at times..." Izuna stared up at his brother and returned the hug. Madara picked his brother up and carry him to the car.

The rain has finally stopped.

Sasuke was still staring out the car window as soon as Madara got back inside. He decided to ignore it and drive off, unaware Sasuke was staring a black cloudy figure. Sasuke stared at the welts on Izuna's body for awhile during the past hour. Izuna was fast asleep, smiling to a dream he was having. Sasuke flipped open his cell phone to check the time.

…2:07 am…

Sasuke was still unable to sleep; his mind was so clouded in thoughts. He looked through the photos in his phone. They all were pictures of Itachi and him. They were so happy together, the best of friends, the best of brothers…Sasuke stopped at one photo of his brother…the picture ever token of Itachi. He was sitting on the swing set from a park near by the old house; it was his brother first time riding on a swing set ever. Itachi looked like he was having so much fun that Sasuke need to capture the moment.

(Flashback)

"Itachi! Hang on tight!"

"Sasuke, please I'm scared…"

"Stop being such a whinny bitch and hold on!'

"Sasuke!"

"HA! Brother Look how high you're going!"

Itachi didn't say much afterwards he was to busy giggling.

(End Flashback)

Sasuke closed his phone. Even the most beautiful moments were still painful to think of.

…4:47….

Madara was starting to fall asleep behind the wheel, he almost ran off the curve. He thought music would at least keep him up a little longer. He turned on the radio and the song 'highway to hell' blasted in his ears. He momentarily took his eyes off the road to turn off the radio.

When he looked back up he saw Itachi standing in the middle of the highway. He quickly slammed on the brakes and hits his head on the steering wheel.

When he awoken neither Sasuke nor Izuna was in the car. Madara ran out the door and see neither in sight but a bloody Itachi under the front of the car.

He slowly approached the body. 'You're supposed to be dead…' he thought to himself. He got on his knees to see his face. When Madara turned the body a demonic black spirit with red glowing eyes grabs his arm. "Do you want to play a game!"

Madara screamed himself awake.

He looked around. He was still in the car, except he was in the passenger's seat. Sasuke was driving the car.

"Sasuke…?"

Sasuke looked at his uncle before looking back at the road.

"You feel asleep and drove off the road…don't worry though…you didn't hurt your car, I put you in the seat and start to drive…"

"Sasuke you need to rest…"

"You need it more uncle not I…you been grouchy since we left the hotel, did something happen between you and Izuna?"

Sasuke was referring to the welts on his brothers' body.

"Sasuke…"

"Just don't worry about it…its none of my business…"

"Right…"

"By the way some guy texted you…he want to know when you be in Kyoto…I told him probably around 6 if not 5:30"

"You read my text…"

"Just that one…"

Madara frowned at Sasuke he not sure if he lying or not. Sasuke noticed his uncles' disbelief and smiled at him.

"Like I said Madara, it's none of my business…"

"Yeah, just want to make sure you not lying or anything Mr. mysterious…"

"Ha! Me Mr. mysterious? I not the one keeping skeletons in the closet…"

"What!"

"Jeez Madara take a joke… you act as if you seen a ghost…"

Madara got quite. So did Sasuke.

"You didn't see a ghost right?"

Madara had an itch on his left arm; his pulled up his sleeve and saw a hand print on his arm.

"Maybe not even that…"

Madara had an itch on his left arm; he pulled up his sleeve and saw a red hand on his arm.

"Maybe not even that."

Sasuke stared at the mark on his uncle's arm. It wasn't the size of a normal size hand print. It was much larger than human.

"How in the hell that get on your arm?" Madara rolled down his sleeve and rub his arm over top of it. "It's just a rash..."he lied.

"Rash my ass, just admit it...something is wrong! The weird visions, the strange events, and that fucking phone call from Izuna! Why won't you wake up and smell the morning fucking coffee!"

"Maybe I should take the wheel..."

"Stop worrying about the goddamn car for once! The entire time I thought I was going crazy, I thought for years I could never get over Itachi's death ... It took me years to realize...I had moved on long ago. So why am I seen these bad terrible things and weird shut has been happening?"

Madara narrowed his eyes. He didn't like where this was going.

"This might sound insane but...I think I might be haunted by a poltergeist... I believe it's Itachi..."

Sasuke's arms began to shake violently the idea of a ghost haunting him send shivers down his back. But he could no longer hide the facts on a paranoid disturb mind.

"Now tell me the truth Madara, is there something you want to tell me?" Sasuke said.

Madara open his mouth about to say something, when he hears moaning from the backseat. Izuna still sore from the beaten his brother given him. Madara stretched his arm towards his younger brother and stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry... daddy..." Izuna whimpered in his sleep. Madara continuing petting his brother hair began whispering things to his brother that Sasuke couldn't hear. Sometimes Madara feels bad about the treatment he gives his brother an in the other hand the money was what he truly loves, and Izuna was holding him back.

Sasuke pulled over the side of the road, he was finally tired. He sat in the passengers' seat and closed his eyes into a deep sleep.

Sasuke walked down the corridor looking for his brother's room, it's been so long. So long he tries to forget his past, he forgotten. "Itachi? Where are you?" Sasuke asked still waving the flashlight around. As if it was a trigger word all the open doors in the house slam shut continuously. The door slowly creaked open awaiting Sasuke's presence.

Sasuke slowly approached his brother's room, he walked inside to see things the way they were lasted left. Sasuke sat on his brother's bed. It was so soft and warm as if Itachi just slept in it. Sasuke spotted his brothers clothes neatly folded on his bed. He grabs a shirt and placed it to his face.

His brother scent was still there, that beautiful scent of jasmine and sakura blossoms. Sasuke lifted his face and noticed a journal on the shelf. He reached out and grabbed it. It was a journal about his Life, he written; starting at age 4.

The first page was full of drawings. Very disturbing draws of a small boy is beat by his mother and molested by his father at the same time.

(((I wish mommy and daddy would love me. I told them I love them and I was being very good but they say I was evil and very bad.)))

Sasuke couldn't make out the rest of the words, they were too many errors and the handwriting was not understandable. Sasuke skipped to the last entry in his brothers' journal.

(((Sasuke is so beautiful...I have dreams that he will be my angel that would save me. Then we would marry each other. Sasuke will be my lover and my husband, we will make love and have a perfect family. A family where I be love at...where I be-)))

The entire stopped there. Sasuke was appalled. He never realizes Itachi had those feelings towards him. Sasuke looked at the date, August 17; the same day Itachi was murder. Sasuke closed the book when he heard creaking from the closet door.

Curiously Sasuke stood up and slowly approached the door, as he opened it a dark force pushed onto the bed. The force was choking him to a point that he can barely breathe. Just soon as he was about to black out Sasuke was once again in the car. His heart was pounding so fast he grasped his chest and gasped for air.

"What are you doing, what!" Madara asked.

"Nothing just dreams."

"Your little ghost bothering you Sasuke."

Sasuke ignored that comment his mind is on bigger things than his uncles' rudeness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forgive me, I'm kinda stuck on this chapter for awhile so I edited it and add more detail in this chapter. Please enjoy.**

* * *

-Ten hours earlier-

Fugaku and his wife walked down the shoulder of the highway, both extremely tired and dizzy from their long journey.

Fugaku has been accidentally released from prison, before they realize the screw up he already flee the system and broke his wife out of the maximum sercurity mental ward.

He carried his wife around his back as she mumble the same words over and over again. "He's here, he's here, he's here" she quietly repeated to herself.

"I know my love, I know. We're going to stop him, and end he reign of terror." Fugaku quietly said to her. Mikoto didn't say anything afterwards, she tighten her arms around his neck and fell asleep. Years of being inside an institution full of endless distress and constant mumbling, she was finally able sleep in peace.

He continued to walk down the hallway till a passing truck driver came and picked the couple up.

The rain made Fugaku angry but made Mikoto feel some sort of peace. He watched his wife sleep as the truck driver start up a conversation.

"Do you folks got any place to go to?" he asked.

"Konoha, we heard are son is heading there..." Fugaku answered.

"Konoha, beautiful old town up in the mountains, eh? Yes, lovely place and the most wonderful people, sad about the travesty ghost stories the town has develop after that awful murder about eleven years back."

"What murders?" Fugaku asked, knowing full knowledge of such infomation.

"Some parents went crazy, said that their kid was possed by Satan or some evil forced. They hacked their kid up in exactly 100 pieces. It's like a reversed Lizzie Borden thing. Not meaning to sound horrific or anything but when the police discovered the smell the kid has been dead for almost a month. And they still haven't find a couple of parts yet"

Fugaku clenched his fist as the elderly truck driver continued.

"After the murder trails the youngest of their children was sent to live with grandparents in America. Yeah to think about it I remember seeing their photo in the papers in Kyoto."

"I think you said enough." Fugaku said. The truck driver than realized and open his mouth in horror.

"It's was you..."

Fugaku finally snap and stabbed the man with the concealed weapon in his shirt. The truck spin out of control, before it slammed into other cars in the road; Fugaku controlled the steering wheel.

Fugaku tosses the dead body out of the car and took off.

He got off at the nearest exit that leads into the backroads. He want to get to Konoha undetected.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

((((( It was hell, the long trip across the countryside was hell. All the strange happens since the airport to now was all pointing to either Konoha or to that horrible day... Fuck! When I look at every corner I see Itachi or some back shadow. I don't believe in ghost, not one bit. I am a man of theory and logic but how do I explain what going on? How?

It's already ten o clock... We arrived in Kyoto. It's was an old mining town Madara and Izuna grew up in. Madara is inside a gas station getting gas and , Madara going to drop off Izuna and let me travel off solo to that house of creeps))))

"Sasuke-kun, What's that?" Izuna said rubbing the sand out of his eyes. He finally woke up from his sleep. Sasuke smiled at him and closed the book.

"Heh, rise and shine Izuna. And it's nothing just a journal." Izuna slowly nodded slowly registering the words in his head.

"I had a scary dream!" He yelled out almost scaring Sasuke. "A scary dream about what?" Sasuke asked he stared at the fading red welts on Izuna skin.

"A dream about tachi-kun!" Sasuke eyes widen, before he said anything Madara returned with two breakfast biscuits and an apple for his brother.

"Sasuke, let's go. We are going to arrive at Deidara's manor in about ten minutes." he said he tossed Izuna his apple and got in the car.

Sasuke looked at Izuna as he ate his breakfast. He was curious on that dream Izuna had. He just have to find out about something.

"Hey, what was your dream about?"

"Hm, he said don't go home. Because there is something bad going in there and, the bad things won't let him move on." he said with a mouth full of apple.

"Really now?"

"Izuna, I don't have time for one of you made up stories again! Quiet, now!" Madara scowled at him. Sasuke looked at Madara.

He was frustrated and red.

"Madara why are you so cruel to Izuna all of the sudden?" Madara didn't answer Sasuke. He really don't have time for this nonsense.

"Brother, I'm sorry I been bad... You forgive me?" Sasuke saw the fear in Izuna's eyes.

Madara has been doing something to make Izuna show great fear, but what.

They drove onto a streched drive way, of the manor. It was huge, bigger than the house Sasuke was raised in. He looked and saw a blonde man standing at the front door as if he has been expecting them to come. The man was about a few years older than Sasuke, actually to Sasuke he reminded him of a female he dated once.

Madara parked on the yard and openthe back door to help his brother out the car. He brought lips to his brothers ear and whispers into it. "You better not start shit you might regret, animal." he growled. Izuna nervously shocked his head yes and allowed his brother to helped him to the front.

'Sasuke'

Sasuke turned around, he just heard someone called his name.

'Sasuke...'

"Who's there!" Sasuke screamed. Just afterwards he was no longer at the manor.

He was home.

He was home again. Everything was rotten, the ceiling was caved in, the floor was full of termites and maggots. The beds were moldy and their was leaking water everywhere.

"Itachi! Where are you!" Sasuke screamed. He assumed Itachi was the one doing all of this; the murders, the haunting and Izuna's dream.

He believes Itachi was the one doing everything.

Sasuke walked out the room and into the hallway, he then see Itachi staring at him down.

"Itachi! What are yo-"

"Shhh...he is listening..."Itachi turned his head to the hall closet as the door slowly opens. Sasuke step closer to see who Itachi was referring to. But he quickly returned back to the real world, when he felt a bucket of water thrown on his face.

Sasuke stared at the man who dumped the water on his face; it was the same blonde.

"Hello sweetface, you blacked out there for a second. Maybe a kiss from prince charming will wake you up." he said as he lowered his lips towards Sasuke, Sasuke slapped his face away from him before their lips meet.

"Get away from me you fucking perv!"

"Heh. You look like a kitty cat, I might as well keep you as my own. You want some milk kitty?" Sasuke was about to slap him out.

"Deidara lay off, he is a guest, only a guest. Your concerns are with Izuna."

Deidara turned his head and smiled atthe defenseless boy. "Of course, he like me anyway," He walked towards Izuna roughly grabbing his arm. "Isn't that right? Huh, baby Izuna?"

Madara lower down to Sasuke and helped him off the ground.

"Madara, I saw him." Sasuke mumbled. Madara shook his head, this ghost foolishness has far pasted his tolerance levels.

Sasuke was helped back up placed back into the car. "Wait in here, don't move." Sasuke followed directions and remain seated.

"Deidara, we must discuss things inside. Out of _Sasuke's range of hearing_."

Once inside Madara grabbed his brother by his wrist and swung him down. Deidara smiled as his friend kicks his sibling around. "You little insect! You and your mouth just keep running, just a fucking-" Madara didn't finished his sentence he swiftly kicked Izuna in his jaw each time his brother tried to crawl away.

"Ow, Madara. Please forgive me, I'm sorry!" Izuna begged. He spit out blood that was in his mouth and let out another sob.

"Deidara, make sure this brat stays here and learn his place. I'm dropping my precious nephew off home..."

"Heh, in the house of creeps? Good luck to yah pal. Eh, where's Shisui? Weren't he too suppose to be in on this?" Deidara asked.

"Shisui is dead...he suppose to be under the influence of either drugs or alcohol." Madara said sadly but uncaring at the same time. "Thats odd, Shisui is asthmatic and he never touch alcohol in his life..." Before Deidara got to deep in thought about it Madara has already reached the front door.

"I'll be back, the brat will be home not to long. Set up the tv so we can watch him fall to his own death."

Madara walked out the door and jump inside his car. He drove off the property. "Sasuke, I want you to do something. You got to stay through this no matter what happens, ok?"

Sasuke just nodded his head.

It wasn't too long before they finally reached their destination. Konoha, the town know for being peaceful and its wonder green life, now a place that Sasuke know longer recognized.

It had really changed since his last visit, tourist surrounded the area, mainly ghost hunters looking for good footage to make a cheap buck. Since the rumors of ghost reports has sky rocketed only thing that you will see is more and more ghost hunters, psychics or insane religious people.

Sasuke wonders if his brothers death has been the cause of it? Not like there haven't been other crimes in the past but, Itachi is the most shocking. He closed his eyes not wanting to see anymore of the ridiculous citizens in the once respectable area.

Madara then drove off to a less populated neighborhood Sasuke grew up in. The entire area itself has change, use to be the most beautiful residential area now a collection of sad, depress people. Former shells of themselves.

It pretty sad.

Then he was here, the place of his childhood, Madara let Sasuke out the car and gave him s credit card and money for his needs. He took off leaving Sasuke in front of the house.

"Home sweet home"


End file.
